Harry Potter and the Spirit of the Bit Beasts
by Medusa The Ancient Snake
Summary: R just in case. This is more of an experiment than anything else and i would like feed back. Voldemort is after the bitbeasts and will stop at nothing to get them, the bladers ended up staying at Harrys place with Remus and Sirius in a coma.SLASH
1. Plane to England

This is new for me, I'm just trying this out and I hope that you all like it. I will need a beta reader. Please enjoy, this is going to be slash

_Thoughts, "_SpeakingYELLING, **_Book or potion title_, **_spell casting,_ **passwords and other**

_

* * *

_

Tyson yawned and stretched his tired muscles as the plane landed in London at Heathrow International Airport.

A small hands shoves his hand away, "Watch it Tyson." Came the pre pubescence voice of Daichi.

"Shut up Daichi." He mumbled in reply.

"Alright you two, let's get out of here and to the hotel." Hiro said from above them

"Where is the hotel Hiro?" Hillary asked as she pulled her online carrier out of the overhead compartment.

"It's on one of the main streets, Mr. Dickenson said that it was called The Hempel, it's near Hyde Park."

"Well let's get goin' then, I want off this plane." Daichi whined his face green as he ran for the exit of the plane.

"What's the bet that he's gone to be sick?" Tyson laughed and followed after the red haired beyblader, his pack drooping off his shoulder as he trailed after a sick Daichi.

"Let's go, we don't want to be left behind." Kenny said as he held his computer to his chest and trailed after Tyson and Daichi.

Hiro shook his head as he trailed after his little brother and the rest of the Bladebreakers.

Tyson wondered around the carousel trying to catch the luggage that he couldn't grab.

Kenny sighed as he stood by the rest of the luggage and Daichi, "Tyson, why didn't you just wait for it to come back around?"

"I need to get the blood back to my legs properly, I got pins and needles when I started off the plane."

Kenny rolled his eyes and picked up his bit of luggage and stood next to the seat that Daichi was seated in holding a woozy stomach.

"Where's Hillary and Hiro?"

"Probably making out." Daichi chuckled.

Kenny and Tyson blanched at the thought, "That's just wrong Daichi, besides, it's Hillary." Tyson shuddered as he grabbed the rest of the luggage and went to sit down beside Daichi and wait for Hiro and Hillary.

Hiro walked quickly over to the station where Tyson, Kenny and Daichi were waiting for him, he had just found out from Mr. Dickenson that they weren't staying at The Hempel hotel but somewhere else entirely, all the beyblade teams were.

_Why the sudden change of residence?_ he thought as he stopped by the chair Tyson and Daichi were seated in.

"What's up Hiro?" Tyson asked his brother seeing the thoughtful look on his face.

"There's been a change of plans, we're not staying at the Hempel hotel anymore, none of the teams are."

"What do you mean?" Daichi asked.

Hiro shook his head, "That we're all staying somewhere else that Mr. D has put up for us, we have to get the bus waiting outside for the teams so lets get going."

Kenny pushed his glasses up as he looked up at Hiro, 'What about Hillary?" he asked.

"What about her?"

"We don't know where she is." Daichi moaned.

"I'm right here guys." She said coming up behind them, a brown paper bag in her hands, "I was getting some medication for Daichi for the pharmacy, I thought he could use it."

"Next time please tell someone."

Hillary looked sheepish, "Sorry, I will next time."

"Well lets get going the bus is most probably waiting for us to arrive and take us to our destination." Hiro said picking up his suitcase and heading out into the London air.

The Breakers walked outside and saw a large bus waiting in the bus parking space and saw that the Blitzkrieg Boys climbing on board, Kai looking over his shoulder smirking at them as he climbed on board.

Hillary shuddered, "That was creepy."

"Let's just go already." Daichi whined and ran over to the bus and climbed on.

"Can't that kid ever wait?" Tyson growled and jumped on after Daichi, Kenny, Hiro and Hillary behind him.

"Where are we going to sit?" Tyson asked looking over the spare seats and he didn't like his options, there was a seat open next to the old Bladebreakers and he didn't want to sit near any of them.

"Ty, go and sit next to Rei, Kenny next to Max, Daichi next to Kai and get a move on, we're the last ones on." Hiro ordered and sat down next to Miguel of the Barthez Battalion and Hillary next to Mariah with no complaints

Tyson let out a deep sigh as he went to sit next to Rei, but he couldn't help the smirk that cam to his face as he watched Daichi sit next to Kai as he sat down.

"Hello Tyson."

"Rei." Tyson responded curtly.

Rei sighed and turned his attention to the world outside his window as they started out of the air port car park and off to their destination.

* * *

Harry Potter, a young man of 15, 16 on July 31st, placed his key into the lock of his brand new house, one he brought a week into the Summer holidays.

For his 'safety' he had Remus Lupin staying with him and the occasional drop in by Madame Pomfrey to check on his Godfather, who was in a magical coma ever since he got out from behind the veil.

Dumbledore had come with the rest of the Order and placed some very complicated wards over the house, wards that would hide the detection of magic so he could practice his magic freely.

"Is that you Harry?" Remus called from the front sitting room.

"Yeah Remmy, wanna give me a hand before I drop the groceries please."

"Dobby." Remus called, "Could you please help Harry?"

"Yes Professor Lupin sir." Squeaked Dobby who appeared with a pop next to Harry.

"I is to be taking them now Mister Harry Potter sir." Dobby said and clicked his fingers, the groceries floating out of Harrys arms and off into the kitchens with Dobby behind them.

"How was your walk Harry?" Remus asked coming from the front sitting room into the foyer.

Harry smiled brightly he never felt so free, "It was great Moony, this is the best I've felt since I first met you and Sirius."

"That's great to hear Harry." Remus smiled, "I got an owl from Albus today."

"What have I done wrong now?"

"Nothing Harry, but what do you know about a Muggle sport called Beyblade?"

"Yeah, it's a pretty big thing these days, Dudley was into it for a while and even brought himself a beyblade but he sucked at it and disposed of it into my room where he threw all of his old junk, so I picked it up and started to play with it, it's quite fun."

"Well the next world beyblade tournament match is going to be here in London and Albus has been asked by the Chairman of the BBA if we, well you, wouldn't mind housing the teams for the championships."

Harry looked at Remus suspiciously, "There's more isn't there."

Remus sighed and nodded, "Yes, Mr. Dickenson is a relative of Albus' and he is afraid that Voldemort may be after the spirit creatures, the Bitbeasts inside the beyblades."

"And why here?"

"It's protected from that sort attack."

"When do they arrive and what are they to be told?"

"Nothing until dinner tonight when Albus joins us."

"How many people, I haven't been watching the tournament."

Remus shuffled around in his, "Albus gave me a list of names and what teams they're on, I'll tell you when I find it."

"Do we have enough food in the house as well as beds?"

"No not yet but Dobby and Winky are taking care of that."

"Alright, we'll I'm going to go and have a bath before they arrive." He said and started up the stairs to his room and to drop in on Sirius.

Remus finally found the list and looked over it before going into the kitchen, "Dobby, we're going to need a summers worth of food for about 40 people, can you do that."

"I is going to do it right now." Dobby squeaked and popped from the kitchen to go shopping.

"Winky, could you please have a snack ready for 40 in about 15 minutes please."

"Winky get to it right now Professor Lupin sir."

"Thank you Winky." Remus smiled and went back out into the front sitting room.

# In Harry's Room. #

Harry sighed as the hot water showered down on his head washing away the traces of dirt and sweat, his green eyes closed.

_I wonder what Voldemort wants with the Bitbeasts, what is their significance? Is it another plan for him to try and achieve immortality and kill me?_ Harry sighed again and reached to turn off the water and proceeded to get out and wipe himself dry.

Wrapping the towel around his waist he walked out into his bedroom and pulled his clothes out and laid them out on the bed and wiped himself again to get rid of the remaining moisture and pulled on his boxers and trousers.

Harry picked up his shirt as there was a knock on his door, "Yeah Rem?"

"Our guests have arrived."

"Kay Rem, I'm just pulling on my shirt, I'll meet you down stairs." He said pulling on said garment.

"Alright Harry."

Harry pulled on his glasses, grabbed his wand holster and wand and walked out the door whilst putting his wand holster on covering it with his shirtsleeve with the wand inside.

Remus stood at the bottom of the stair case, "They're just getting out of the bus now, what are you going to say?"

"What makes you think that I'm going to say anything at all, I was going to leave that job to you." He smiled cheekily as the doorbell rung and kept on ringing, Harry walked over to the door and flicked his hand the door swinging open, "Get your finger off the bloody door bell." He growled at the small red haired boy standing underneath it.

Harry blanched as he look over the group, "Remmy, how many people are there?"

Remus cleared his throat and stepped next to Harry, "Somewhere around 35 of them and then add you, me and Sirius."

"Do we even have enough food?" he asked looking back at the Marauder

"That is being taken care of right now." Remus looked to the group, "Please everyone come in." he smiled and stood back from the door to let them in.


	2. Introductions

I'm glad that ou like it, this is my first try at a story like this, first try at a beyblade one as well.

Some of the thing about beyblade i'm taking a blind jump off of a short cliff, help me with it if i need it.

**Avesita**

**Enchantress 10** : I'm afraid that it wont be Rei and Kai, it thought i'd try something different with the parings.

Heres some i was thinking of Harry/Kai, Rei/Tyson, Harry/Tala, just to name a few, i just havent decided yet, any ideas?

**Silver-Kitsune-Silvera**

* * *

Harry sighed and looked over at the bus and caught sight of the bus driver, a smirk appears over his face as he recognized who it was in the drivers seat, "Hey Moody, you want to come in for a drink?" 

Moody looked at Harry and growled, "Sod off Potter." He said and closed the door of the bus and started off down the driveway and out of the grounds.

Harry cracked up laughing as he shut the door after everyone was inside, "Did you know that, that was Moody?" he asked his guardian.

Remus' lips twitched, "Wonder how Albus got him to do it."

"I doubt he threatened Moody, that mans too bloody paranoid." Harry said rolling his eyes and looked at the group, everyone looked back at him, "Hello everyone and welcome to my home, I have no bloody idea why any of you are here since I just found out this morning that you were."

Harry took a deep breath before continuing, "There is going to be a snack ready in a few minutes and then we'll see about sleeping arrangements, if you have preferences to whom you want to sleep with let me know."

Remus rolled his eyes, "My name is Remus Lupin and this is my Godson Harry Potter, welcome to Marauder Manor."

"Remus you had better go and check on the snack, we don't what the head chef popping up now do we."

"Quite right, I'll just go and see to that then, take them into the sitting room and get aquatinted."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Yes master, of course master." He bowed, "Please follow me and we'll get ourselves seated."

Harry walked through the group and into the front sitting room and he motioned for them all to follow.

Remus watched the group leave before he went into the kitchen to tell Winky not to make the food appear and that he would do it.

"How is it coming along Winky?"

"It is nearly being done."

"Right, but after that's done Winky you are going to have to leave it on the benches, we have Muggles staying with us and we cant risk them seeing you and Dobby just yet alright."

Winky's ears drooped, "Winky is understanding."

"Thank you Winky." Remus smiled and left the kitchen and into the Floo room.

Picking up a handful of floo he threw in to the fire place, "Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He called as he threw it in to the flames.

"Yes Remus?" Came the wizened voice of Albus Dumbledore.

"They are here Albus, are you coming to tell them?"

# **Front sitting Room**. #

Harry took a seat in one of the many chairs around the sitting room and waited for everyone else to sit down he smiled at them all, "How are the standings?" he asked.

"Standings?"

"Yes, where is everyone with the matches?"

"Haven't you been watching?"

Harry shook his head sadly, "I only just moved in not even a week ago and I don't have a television yet, I'm lucky to even have a beyblade of my own."

"Why's that?"

"Could I know your names first, I feel pretty dumb with out knowing who you all are, the extent of my knowledge is of Tyson and that's it." Harry asked avoiding the question.

"Would you like us to introduce ourselves by team?"

"Yes please if you would."

"I am Hiro, coach of the BBA Revolution, this is my little brother Tyson, Daichi, Kenny and Hillary." he introduced pointing out each one.

Next to step forward was a teen that looked like a cat, "I am Rei Kon and this is my team the White Tiger X, Lee, Mariah, Kevin Gary and Sensei Tao."

"Blitzkrieg Boys Tala, Kai, Bryan, Ian and Spencer."

"PPB All Starz, I am in charge and Max's mum Judy, this is Max, Rick, Eddy, Michael and Emily."

A creepy many walked forward, Harry shivered as his scar burned lightly, "I am Barthez and this is my team the Barthez Battalion, Miguel, Claude, Aaron and Mathilda."

"And we are of the F Dynasty, Raul and Julia."

Harry smiled, "Thank you and welcome every one, now as for sleeping arrangements I'll see what I can do, I haven't see the extent of the house so I don't know how may rooms there are or how big."

"I believe that I have taken care of that for you Harry, there are three rooms on this floor for the ladies, they may choose whom they sleep with, as for the gentlemen, Remus is moving from his room and in with Sirius right now and you have another bed in your room. Where everyone sleeps is up to you."

"Hello Headmaster."

"Hello Harry, children

"Everyone I would like you to meet Albus Dumbledore, a relation I believe of Mr. Dickenson and the reason why you are all here."

Dumbledore smiled at everyone, "I will explain while you are eating. Come along now." He turned to the dining room.

Harry stood up and followed after the Headmaster and beckoned for the Beybladers to follow him, "You won't know anything by just sitting there." He explained with a raised eyebrow, "And there is food and I'm sure that you're all hungry."

This got Tyson and Daichi's attention and they went running after Harry and the Headmaster in to the dinning room where a large amount of food was settled with Remus bringing out more from the kitchen.

"Need any help Remmy?"

"No thanks Harry, this is the last of it." He smiled at the teen and put the last of the plates on the table.

"Where are we all going to sit?" Tala looking around the table distastefully.

Harry sneered at Tala, "You can sit on a pile of shit for all I care Tala."

"Harry, be more polite to your guests." Dumbledore reprimanded

"Yes sir, sorry sir."

Dumbledore smiled his eyes twinkling brightly, "As for the seating arrangement that won't be a problem." He said and waved his hand at the table and about 40 chairs appeared around it and took the chair at the head of the table.

Remus took the seat to the right and Harry the left and looked at everyone expectantly, "Don't tell me you don't believe in magic." Dumbledore chuckled at the looks on the Beybladers faces.

"Why do you say that Headmaster?" Harry asked.

"Donald told me that the centre of all of their toys is a Bitbeast, a mythical creature with magical properties."

Kai grasped his beyblade, "What do you know about this?" he asked.

"Donald Dickenson, Mr. Dickenson to you, is my nephew, naturally he told me about the Bitbeasts and expressed his concerns about the power they hold."

"How is Mr. D your nephew, you look about the same age." Tyson asked with a mouthful of food and pulled more on to his plate, Daichi doing the exact same thing next to him.

"How can you accept this magic thing so easily Tyson?" Hillary asked.

"Gramps isn't just a kendo master Hillary, we are descendants of the Dragon Heart Warrior clan, Dragoon has been passed down from generation to generation since the birth of the clan."

Dumbledore bowed his head at Tyson, "It is a pleasure to meet the child of Hotaru."

Tyson and Hiro looked at the Headmaster, "You knew our mother?" Hiro asked

"I met her once on one of my many travels, she was a child when I met her and your grandfather, she was full of energy but fated to die young, but not before having two strong young men." He smiled at the brothers.

Tyson blushed and Hiro smiled, "Thank you, that means a lot to us."

"Now as for the whole magic thing, I am Headmaster Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry is one of my students and Remus one of my professors as for why we have revealed this to you is for your protection."

"What do you mean sir?" Rei asked

"Eat your meal and think good thoughts for the moment because what I have to tell you is not a very joyful thing."

"What are you going to tell them Albus?" Remus asked

"Everything my boy, everything."


	3. Harrys Life

I gave you another chapter just for the hell of it.

* * *

Harry paled slightly at the thought of all of these people knowing all about his life and what he has gone through, he knew that a majority of the conversation would be about him and he was afraid of revealing his life during the summer holidays. 

"Harry, I have spoken to the previous owner of the house and he told me that you have a television here in the dining room as well as the main bedroom, lounge room and library."

"Well where are they then?"

"Clap your hands twice in concession and he said that the wall will revolve and the television revealed." He said and clapped his hands as he told Harry and wall slid up the wall and revealed a TV set.

"_Accio_ Remote control." Harry called holding his hand out to grab the black rectangle.

"Do you know how to work it Harry?" Remus asked curiously.

"No Remmy, I don't." he mumbled looking at the remote.

Remus growled and speared his cocktail frankfurt angrily, "Bloody Dursleys."

"Who are the Dursleys?" Mariah asked hearing Remus grumble under his breath.

Harrys lip curled, "They are my… family." He spat the word like he just drank poison.

"Now Harry, they are still your family."

"A family that would rather see me dead. " he said and threw his fork down and left the table.

Remus started to go after him but a hand on his arm stopped him from going, "It will be best that Harry is not here to relive his memories."

"Wouldn't it be easier for Harry to show them the memories?"

Dumbledore smiled and winked at Remus, "I believe I have that all under control, a new form of pensive imaging."

"How?"

"They way that Muggles uses a patch type thing to monitor brainwaves when the patient in unconscious, we use the same method but use a potion as well to relax the body, the patches are put on the temples and connected to a television so that we may view it like a Muggle film." He explained.

"And you want to use Harry as a guinea pig."

"No, because it has already been tested on the Longbottoms and has given Severus developments in helping find a curative potion."

Remus smiled, "That is great, has Madame Longbottom been told?"

Dumbledore tapped his nose, "Hasn't been told yet, it's going to be a nice Christmas surprise."

"I'll go and talk to Harry while you get started with our guests, they are probably very confused at the moment." Remus left the table and headed up the stairs.

Kai and the Blitzkrieg boys watched the exchange with interest, they were quite intrigued at what was happening and seeing the emotional turmoil of the boy with the green eyes.

"He intrigues me Kai." Tala purred into the Russians ear.

"He only intrigues you because he told you where to go." Kai responded.

Tala licked his lips, "Yes, there is that."

Kai rolled his eyes and turned back to the Headmaster to hear what he had to say.

"Excuse me sir, but you never answered my question about how you and Mr. D are related." Tyson brought up once again, he really wanted to know.

"Every magical entity has a prolonged life span, I, until the end of November, am 182 years old."

The jaws of the bladers dropped, those that were chewing had their food spill out onto their plates is disbelief.

"Not possible." Kenny stuttered.

"Science cannot explain everything my boy, magic has been around much longer than Muggle science."

"But why don't more people know about magic then, why do we have to stay hidden, you could protect us outside couldn't you?" Max asked

Dumbledore frowned, "I'm afraid not Max, we have been hidden from the Muggle, non magical, world before the time with the Salem Witch trials, though we do go out occasionally into the Muggle world some are more inclined to stay in our world, one man in particular wishes to eliminate all Muggles."

"Eliminate as in kill right?" Rick asked

"Yes, but not just kill, but torture, rape, mutilate, anything that you can imagine will and can be done, once we have Harrys permission I will be able to show you what is being done to the Muggles, and what could be done to you for you bitbeasts."

Tyson paled, "There's someone out there that is willing to kill us for our bitbeasts?"

"I'm afraid so, now I know of the one named Voltaire and of certain other people that have tried to get your companions, those battles are nothing compared to what you will go through."

Bryan snorted and crossed his arms across his chest, "Quite deluded aren't you old man."

"No Bryan, I don't believe that I am, I am in the right mind actually and if you wish to die then be my guest and leave, but your Beyblade will no be going with you."

This got the bladers attention more then ever, "What do you mean?" Judy demanded.

"The only way you can leave this house is for your day of matches, if you want to leave at any other time the beyblades will not leave the premises."

The outburst was immediate, "You cant do that." Was the outcry, "You have no right!" was another.

Dumbledore waved his hand and all outcries were stilled and buts back in their seats.

"I have all the right in the world if it means protecting the Muggle and Magical world, you do not have the right in stopping me, you leave the house when there is no scheduled match and you beyblade will disappear from your person and appear in Mr. Potters vault."

"Do you really have to get me involved with this?" came Harrys tired voice.

"Has Remus told you?"

"Yeah, let's just get on with it."

"Go over to the Television please, Remus if you could call this Floo please and ask her to come through, she is the inventor of the machine and knows how to hook it up, we don't want anything unnatural to happen."

Harry snorted, "Too late."

"Alright Albus, I'll be just a moment." Remus said leaving the room quickly.

"Come Harry, we'll get you settled." He said pulling his wand, "_Luctus_." He said and a small bed appeared underneath the TV set.

"Remove your shirt and lay down Harry."

"So what's this person that is going to be prodding in my head like?" Harry asked as he did what he was told.

"She is a very smart young woman, related to the Weasleys you know, she is 17 years of age believe it or not, her name is Delphinus and has been waiting to meet you after hearing about you from Molly and Arthur."

"How much like Arthur is she?" he asked sitting back on the bed.

"This part of the Weasley family has integrated themselves into the Muggle world and has entered the science part of it, they have been working on magical technology."

"Then why hasn't Ron told me anything about her then?"

"Ronald Weasley is quite ashamed of our branch of the family, he believes that we are forgetting our true way of life." A strong feminine voice interrupted.

Harry looked from Dumbledore to where Remus was with a young woman with dark red hair, a few shades darker than Rons.

"Hello Harry, it's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled walking over with a doctor's bag in her right hand.

"Hello Miss Weasley, nice to meet you."

"My name is Delphinus and that is what you will call me by, especially since we're going to be getting so close."

"Huh?"

Delphinus smiled at Harry, "I'll be going into the depths of your mind Harry, I'll get to know you better than Ron does."

Harry rolled his eyes, "That wont be hard, he doesn't want anything to do with me anymore."

"Why's that Harry?" Dumbledore asked Harry curiously.

"On the train ride home I told Ron and 'Mione that I was gay and Ron went ape shit telling me that I couldn't be because I'm the Boy -- Who – Lived, I have to have a wife and 2.5 kids." Harry snorted.

"Please lay back Harry and make sure you are comfortable please." Delphinus asked sitting next to him on the bed.

Harry did as he was asked.

"Harry, homosexuality is accepted wholly in the Wizarding world, we even have the means of same sex marriages and there was even a potion created so that same sex couples can have children." Remus explained.

Everyone bar Dumbledore and Delphinus looked at Remus in various degrees of shock.

"Are you serious?" Tyson asked being the first to recover.

"Quite serious actually, you see I am married and mated." Remus blushed.

Harry looked at Remus like he was struck, "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I was going to tell you at the end of the school year, I guess we never got around to it considering my husband is in a coma."

"WHAT?" Harry yelled, his magic lashing out at the werewolf.

"Harry please calm down, please." Remus pleaded.

"Remus maybe it would be best if you left him to cool down and get through this and then speak to him later." Dumbledore stated.

"Yes, of course, I'll be with Sirius." He whispered and walked out of the dining room.

"What did he mean by mate?" Rei asked Dumbledore

"Our dear Remus is a Werewolf." He said smiling at the neko-jinn.

Kenny, Hillary, Max and Mariah sat back down heavily in their chairs in shock, "To bloody many surprises in a few short hours." Kenny whined.

"I do hope you can all hold your stomachs because some of the things you will see maybe rather gruesome."

"Are you ready Harry?" Delphinus asked.

"Yes I am, well as ready as I'll ever be I suppose with someone going into my head."

Delphinus smiled gently at him and brushed her fingers through his hair gently, "Don't worry about it, it is a painless procedure and you wont physically feel anything that you go through like your other dreams and the Headmaster and myself will be here all the time.

Now I ask again Harry, Are you ready?"

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep cleansing breath and opened his eyes, "Yes, I'm ready."

"Alright."

Dumbledore turned to the Beybladers, "Sit down for a moment please and don't be frightened over the tingle that you will feel, I am just transfiguring the chairs that you are sitting on to something more comfortable." He said and waved his wand and the kitchen chairs turned into a range of sofas.

"Alright Delphinus we're ready."

Delphinus nodded and put the potion to Harrys lips, "Drink it as quickly as you can or it'll work in breaks."

Harry nodded and swallowed the mixture in two large mouthfuls and his head was rested back onto the pillow and his eyes began to shut.


	4. Memories and Insulted House Elves

Well guys, here's the next chapter i also hope that I didnt make Delphinus too much of a Mary Sue, think of her as Dougie Howser ;p.

Please enjoy more of this story and review.

* * *

The television began to flicker with images, the memories getting started.

"Harry I want you to go all the way back to your cousins birthday at the zoo before you found out about our world." Dumbledore spoke gently.

_The images started to slow until it came to a stop and a younger Harry in a small space when a single loud bang sounded in the room._

"Up boy, get up."_ Screeched the voice of a woman and departed with on last bang on the door._

_Harry sighed and looked up at the ceiling before turning to the door and sat up in his bed, heavy footsteps coming from above him causing dust to fall down on his head._

_Harry shook his head free of the dust and opened the door and started out only to be rudely pushed back in by a portly boy as he ran through._

_Harry sat down on his bed with an irritated oomph and stood up again and got out of the small space, revealing it to be a broom cupboard under the stair case._

Some of the bladers gasped at seeing where Harry was sleeping, they couldn't understand how some people could be as cruel as that to keep a growing child in an 5 by 10 space, and that was an exaggeration.

**_Time Jump._**

_Harry followed after his relatives and Piers slowly as they entered the reptile house he watched as Dudley and Piers ran to the closest enclosure where a boa constrictor was sleeping._

_Dudley and Piers pounded on the glass to get the boa to move with no luck, so Dudley turned to his dad, "_Get it to move_." He all but ordered._

_Vernon banged his meaty fist on the fiberglass, "_Move you blasted reptile, move_." He yelled at it._

_The boa didn't move an inch, so Vernon got the boys to move on to one of the other enclosures where the snakes were more mobile._

_Harry moved over to the enclosure and lent on the guard in front of the closure when the snake opened it's eyes and raised it's head, looked at Harry and winked at him._

_Harry looked around to see if anyone was looking before turning back to the snake and winked back._

_The snake turned his head to the Dursleys and raised it's eyes to the ceiling as if saying that it got that kind of reaction all of the time._

_Harry looked at the Snake sympathetically, "_I know_." He said not sure if the snake could hear him on not, "_It must be really annoying_."_

_The snake nodded it's head vigorously._

"Where do you come from?"

_The snake flicked it's tail to the small plaque on the wall, it read Boa Constrictor; Brazil._

"Was it nice there?"_ the snake flicked it's tail again and Harry read the rest of the sigh, "_Oh, I see- so you've never been to Brazil_." The snake shook it's head._

The rest of the memory sped pass the rest of the trip and several days until one morning where Harry had gathered the mail to find that he had a letter, one that was ripped from his hands before he got to see what it was.

The images stopped when it got to a shack on top of a shady looking cliff face 100 feet from the shoreline.

_Harry was laid out on the floor in an old and worn sleeping bag, he was using his finger to draw a birthday cake in the dust, he dotted the tops of the candle strokes, the alarm on Dudley's wristwatch beeped midnight._

"Happy Birthday Harry._" He whispered to himself and blew the dust cake away, as the dust particles blew up into the air a large echoing boom sounded through out the rickety old shack._

_The door broke down with the third bang, Vernon and Petunia were down the stairs by the time the door hit the floor, shot gun in possession pointed at the large figure taking up the entire door way._

The images and the memories kept playing each of the key points in Harrys life, every school year and summers in between as well as the visions of Voldemort, some of the bladers with weaker stomachs blanched and felt light headed at seeing some of the images that they were watching.

Mariah had her face buried in Lee's shoulder.

"How could someone be so cruel." Hillary sobbed holding onto Kenny's shirt.

"Who are you referring to, the freak of the porker?" Rick asked rubbing a hand over his face.

Dumbledore turned to look at Bryan, "Do I seem old and senile now, do you believe that this is much more than Voltaire and anything else you have been through."

Bryan nodded his head vigorously, his normal pale complexion was now ghostly white, "Yes sir."

"Do you all now understand why we cant let you leave with your beasts, I truly am sorry for this children but I do have your best interests at heart."

"We understand completely sir and I'm sure some of us are scared shitless right now with the fact that a child of 15 has gone through more than anyone sees in their life time." Hiro stated on behalf of the teams.

The teams murmured in agreement and watched as Harry sat up in the bed, shaking his head to rid it of the cobwebs.

Delphinus took Harrys face in her hands and had him look at her, "How do you feel and please don't lie."

"I feel a little hazy and I need a drink, otherwise I'm fine,"

"All of the things I suspected to happen." She said and pulled the patches from his temples and handed him a glass of water, "Drink slowly."

Harry gulped the water down and sighed with relief, "Thanks." He smiled and looked at the Beybladers to see them in various degrees of shock.

"I will not be pitied by any of you, any of you thinking of it you can just shove off." He mumbled putting his head in his hands.

"You have a beyblade?" Tyson asked.

"Yeah, it was my cousins but he sucked at it so he broke it and threw it in my room, so I fixed it the best I could and started to play with it when they went out."

"Are you any good?" Max asked.

Harry shrugged and picked up his shirt, "Dunno, never played anyone. I was never allowed out of the house."

"Is there a training stadium in the house?" Judy asked

"How would I bloody know, I was only told today that you were coming and that was 20 before your arrival."

"If you wish it I can have one set up for you in a few minutes, but you will have to tell me what it is you wish to have."

Judy stood, "Well let's get to it then, we can't have the teams wasting their time, they need to practice."

Dumbledore nodded, "Follow me then and we shall find a suitable place for the children to train."

Hiro stood up, "If you don't mind sir, and most of all, if it is alright with Harry, I would like to set up a special stadium outside, just like the dojo back home."

"Just be mindful of the swimming pool, there is a small forest plantation a little ways from the house."

"Thank you Harry."

"Don't matter Hiro, this is your home now as well, also, if you ever need anything to eat, click your fingers." He explained and did as said and Dobby appeared.

"What the hell is that?" Miguel yelled jumping back.

"This is Dobby, he is a House Elf, he and Winky prepare your food, they can prepare anything that you desire and deliver it to you."

"That thing prepared the food." Tala's nose wrinkled.

"Did you not enjoy what you have just eaten?"

A chorus of yes was the response, "Well Winky is the one that prepared it, but if you do not wish to eat what they prepare then I am afraid that you will starve because know one is allowed in the kitchen whilst they are there." Harry explained as he watched the Headmaster leave with Judy.

"You can't be serious." Daichi whined.

"It is their kitchen." He repeated.

"So we're going to have to live with the fact that our meals are being made by filthy creatures." Barthez asked turning up his nose.

Dobby huffed angrily, "I is not filthy." He said and popped from the room.

"You have just disrespected one of my friends and I would appreciate if you would not disrespect anyone of this house hold. I do not trust you Barthez, you gave me a weird feeling ever since you introduced your self and I am going to have the Headmaster check you out."

"If you want us to respect those of this house, you should respect us." Claude burst out on behalf of Barthez.

"When I have a bad feeling about someone I make it known, tell me how many of you have felt creeped out by this guy?" Harry asked of the bladers

Several hands raised, "Thank you." Harry nodded satisfied.

"Can we been shown to our rooms to freshen up?" Mathilda asked

Harry blushed, "I'm sorry, sure no problem." He said looking around the room.

"Do you know where our rooms are?" Tala asked with a sneer.

"The girls are on this floor I know that much, hang on Dobby." He called

Dobby popped into the room, "Yes Mr. Harry Potter Sir?"

"Do you know where the girls rooms are?"

"Yes is you wants to go there?"

"Yes please Dobby, lead the way." He looked at the group, "Those of you that would like to know where the girls are staying please follow the rest of you if you would please wait at the main stair case."

Mariah, Julia, Mathilda, Hillary and Emily stood up, "Ready when you are Harry."

"Wait a minute, you're not going with out us." Rei told Mariah.

"Then get a move on Rei, we girls need to freshen up." Mariah said and started walking after the other girls, Rei, Lee, Kenny and Michael followed after Harry and Dobby.

"I am going to go out then back Tyson, you go with the others and get a room, it's going to be an all for one with the bedrooms."

"I wanna room with you."

"Then grab a room and put your and my bags in it and shut the door alright."

Tyson smiled brightly and started off for the stairs and bounced on the spot.


	5. Room Arrangements

# 2 Hours ago. #

Remus opened the door with a wave of his wand so that he was permitted entrance and walked into the darkened room.

"Hey Love." He murmured as he sat down next to the bed and took Sirius hand in his, "Harry knows about us and he's not very happy about it, I didn't even get to talk to him about it." He sighed heavily and squeezed the hand.

"We need you back Siri, please come back soon we both need you so much."

Remus sat there for as long as sitting would permit it speaking none sense to his husband when he remembered something about Harry.

"I'll have you know Padfoot that Harry is quite gay and didn't know that wizards could have children, Ron got angry at him so they aren't on speaking terms at the moment, but I'm sure that Harry has already told you all this considering that you may not remember anything he tells you but I think other wise.

"I love you Siri, get well soon." He said kissing his husband on the lips and left the room.

Going down the hallway Remus looked to see that many of the bedroom doors had been opened, he supposed that they were to house the teenagers that were now in their company.

Remus came to the top of the stairs to see that many of the teens were waiting at the bottom of them, "Is Harry going to show you where your rooms are?" he asked.

"Yeah, but he's with the girls at the moment showing where their rooms are, we're to wait for him." Miguel explained.

"Well come on up then and I'll get you started, do any of you have a preference with who you want to stay with?" he asked and beckoned them up the stairs.

"I want to be with my brother." Tyson explained.

"Alright you can take this room then." Remus said stopping at the first room.

Tyson walked into the room and looked around, the walls were a soft blue with white skirting boards, there were two soft canopy beds at either end of the room covered with dark blue comforters.

"It's great, I'm sure Hiro will agree."

Remus smiled at the energetic teen, "I'm glad."

"I wanna stay with you Tyson." Daichi whined.

"No some one else can put up with you, I won't have you hogging my covers."

Daichi looked put out, "How about I add another bed in here just in case, how's that hmm?" he asked the boys.

Tyson crossed his arms over his chest and huffed, "Fine."

Remus smiled and watched the red haired boy jump around, "Who is going to stay in with Harry?" he asked, "Though you should be warned that he usually wakes up in the middle of the night screaming, sometimes he doesn't wake up."

"What do you mean?" Miguel asked

"You all saw what Harry goes through right?" he asked, the teens nodded, "Then you are aware of his dreams and visions." Again nods, "Then who's it going to be?"

Everyone looked at everyone else; Tala was the only one not doing that, instead he smirked at having the opportunity to get to know Harry, "I will." He spoke up since no one else was.

Remus looked at the red haired blader and smiled slightly, "If you think that you can handle it, and if it is alright with Harry." He explained, "Let's get the rest of you settled in then." He said and turned to walk down the hall to the next room.

Kai walked next his team mate, "What are you fishing for?"

"Why the sudden suspicion?"

"Because I know you Tala and you're fishing for something from Harry, I know you are."

Tala looked at his team captain, "Do you want to be with him?" he asked smirking.

"Hn." Was the reply as they stopped in front of the next room.

"Okay, who's next?"

* * *

Dumbledore looked at Judy to see if what he had done was up to her standards.

Judy looked around what was once the basement; there were treadmills, bey –stadiums of different standards, all sorts of weight training equipment and benches to them to rest on.

"This is fine with what we have to go with, thank you."

"If you need anything further please ask Remus or the house elves as I am sure they would love to help." Dumbledore smiled, "Now perhaps I should show you to your room, the others are getting situated right now." He offered walking out of the basement.

Judy followed quickly after the Headmaster, she was feeling sticky and was in good need of a shower to freshen up and then settle down until dinner.

"I believe that this is your room Mrs. Tate, you will be sharing with one of the other girls, now I must leave you here, I need to seek Harry out before I leave. Good day." He said and disappeared from her side.

Judy snorted and entered the room, "I'm to be sharing with you am I Emily."

"I hope you don't mind Judy."

"Not at all, I'd prefer to be with you than any of the other girls." Judy smiled at her lead researcher, "I'm going to go and have a shower."

Emily nodded and lay back on her bed and watched her trainer walk into the bathroom.

* * *

Harry sighed as he trudged up the stairs to his room, it seemed that Remus had given everyone a room, but as he looked down the hallway he could see Remus standing out the front of his bedroom with a small group of people.

"Is there something wrong Remmy?" he asked the werewolf that was standing in the middle rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"They are arguing over who gets to sleep with you because you have the 'wickedest' bed room." Remus explained.

"Who offered first?"

"Young Mr. Tala offered because he thinks he can put up with your nightmares, now everyone else wants into your room." Remus rolled his eyes.

Harry scratched the back of his head, "It's not that big of a deal is it, it's just a room."

"I told them that but they seem intent of the idea that your room is luxurious."

"I really don't give a damn, I'm tired and just wanna sleep and wake up for dinner."

"Are you feeling alright Harry?" Remus asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm okay, just reliving memories that I'd rather forget gives one a bloody headache."

"Would you like me to get you a headache potion?"

"If you don't mind Remmy." Harry smiled and entered his room.

"Who's going to be sharing with you Harry?" Tala asked as Remus wondered off.

"Do rock. Scissors, paper for all I care." Harry mumbled as he started to take off his shoes by toeing them off and raised his hands to his shirt and started on the buttons.

"How about this, will any of you be able to put up with the screams?" Tala asked with a smirk.

"What makes you think that you'll be able to?" Miguel threw back.

"Ever hear of Voltaire and Boris and what they did in Russia?" Kai asked quietly.

Miguel snorted, "Who hasn't."

"Then you'll be happy to know that Kai and I were in his employment." Tala sneered and watched faces go pale with a smirk.

"Yes but that hasn't determined who's going to be staying with the brat." Barthez stated with a sneer.

"I'll be staying as I said earlier when we were asked, I was the only one to reply." Tala spoke and entered Harry's room with a smirk, "See you gents later." He said and closed the door, but not without winking at Kai first.

Kai watched as the door closed, he knew that Tala was up to something and it concerned Harry Potter, what Tala wanted he didn't know but he sure as hell was going to find out what his demonic friend is going to do.

Harry dropped his shirt onto the chair besides the wall before starting on his trousers; he turned to look over his shoulder at the person that was fated to his nightmares to see a shock of red hair.

"So you're going to be staying, are you sure that you want to?" Harry asked the Russian blader.

Tala smirked, "I'm sure that I can handle it."

"Well try not to make to much noise please, I'm going to sleep." Harry said throwing his pants on the chair moved over to the bed and climbed in and snuggled down.

"You won't even know that I'm here." Tala replied as he watched Harrys pale back disappear under the blankets.


	6. Going to Bed

Chapter 6

Kai walked into the bedroom with Ian not far behind him, he chose the room next to Harrys so that he could keep an eye on the red haired blader, he may be his team mate and one time best friend but that didn't mean he trusted Tala.

"If you don't trust him then why don't you go and room with Potter."

"Maybe I will." Kai spat at Ian and left the room, slamming the door behind him and knocking on Harry's door.

The door opened to reveal Tala, who smirked at Kai upon seeing him, "What can I do for you Kai?" he asked, "Harry's sleeping." He purred.

"I tell you what you can do for me Tala, get the hell out of this room and get next door."

Tala pouted, "I don't think so, I said I'm going to be in here and that's how it's going to stay."

Kai grabbed Tala by the scruff of his neck and pulled him outside of the room, so that Harry could rest, and shoved him up against the wall, "Listen closely, you are not going to get anything from this boy, nothing at all. Understand Tala?"

Tala smirked, "Yeah I get it, you want a piece of his arse don't you, that's why you don't want me near him, you want him all to your self."

Kai raised his arm back and punched Tala, causing the red haired Russians head to snap back into the wall, "Ian is next door, that is where you will be staying."

Tala moved a hand up to his bleeding nose and nodded.

Satisfied with the answer Kai let Tala go and walked into his new room.

Tala watched Kai with a smile on his face, #I hope this works out, those two are more alike then anyone thinks.# And walked into his new room.

* * *

Ronald Weasley stomped down the stairs of the Burrow and into the kitchen where his mother was serving up dinner for the whole family, a rare treat to have every one home, everyone except for Percy.

"Hello Ron." Hermione spoke softly for the chair next to where he usually sat.

Ron smiled, "Hey Mione, when did you get here?"

"Not long ago actually, I wanted to speak with you about Harry."

Ron's face turned red, "What about the poof." He sneered.

Gasps were heard for all of the Weasleys, "Ronald how dare you say such things about Harry." Molly cried out.

"But it's true mum, he a bloody poof."

"So what Ron, I'm gay and you don't have a problem with that, so why is it such a big deal that Harry is?" Charlie asked.

"Because he's the Boy – Who – Lived, he can't be gay."

"Why not Ron, he's still human, he's just like you and me Ron, that's all he wants, he doesn't want to be the hero." Hermione stated.

Ron sat down deflated, is anger fleeing, "I'm sorry, it's just that sometimes I forget that he's just like us, I'll have to apologise when I see him next."

"I'll speak to Albus tonight and we'll see if you can go and stay with Harry until the end of the summer."

"But how mum, he's at the Dursleys, they wont let us in the house."

"Harry brought a home at the beginning of the summer and is living Remus and Sirius, who's still in a coma before you ask." Arthur told Ron.

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"He didn't tell you because you and he weren't talking remember Ron." Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother.

Ron sighed and reached for the mash spuds and heaped them up on his plate.

Hermione rolled her eyes and took the plate from Ron and placed some on her plate before passing it on and reaching for something else.

"I'll go and floo Albus about you going to visit Harry, eat all of your dinner." Molly said wiping her hands on a tea towel before going to the fireplace and throwing the powder into the flames and called for Dumbledore.

"How can I help you Molly?"

"Ron and Hermione would like to go to Harry's for the rest of the summer if you don't mind, Ron's going to apologise for his harsh words."

"I don't see why not, have the children have their trunks packed and they can leave in a week, once I have acquired a port key."

"Thank you Albus." Molly smiled and extinguished the fire and settled down for tea.

"Well what did he say?" Ron asked.

"He'll come and collect you in a week. So make sure you pack your trunks tonight so that it's done."

Hermione and Ron smiled brightly and dug in to their meal finishing quickly so that they could go and pack Rons' trunk.

"Can we go as well mum?" Fred asked.

"Yes please mum, we don't have to stay there, just visit our youngest brother, making sure he's alright and all." George supplied.

"They're right you know mum, we really should go and make sure he's alright." Bill threw in.

"We know that you want to check in on him mum, not that Remus is that bad of a caretaker or anything." Charlie added.

Molly looked at her children with pride in her eyes, "Of course children, I'm sure that Albus is already thinking a head of time so that we can all go and see Harry." She smiled.

"Brilliant." The Weasley children called out and rushed up the stairs to their rooms leaving their food and Hermione behind.


	7. Battle between Kai and Harry

Chapter 7

Kai woke up to the sound of heavy breathing and the tossing and turning that Harry was doing he looked over to the bed to see Harry doing just that.

Kai threw the sheets back and climbed out of his bed and walked over to Harry's to see if there was anything he could do to help ease the nightmare that Harry was obviously going through.

He was startled from his thoughts when Harry let out a horrific scream and started to thrash violently, Kai climbed onto the bed and pulled Harry in to his arms, wondering why no one was rushing into see what was wrong.

# Harrys Dream/Vision. #

Harry looked around the room; his followers surrounded him bowing before him, cowering before him.

"Wormtail."_ His voice called out for his right hand man._

"Yes my Lord?"_ snivelled Wormtail._

_He watched as the snivelling Gryffindor coward in front of him, "_What have you done to get the information on the location of Harry Potter?"

"I have been sulking around the grounds of Hogwarts, near the half giants hut to see if anything was said and I have nothing to report so far."

_A scaly hand went up to rub his chin in thought whilst looking over his followers, "_Barthez, where is he?" _he asked of his minions._

"I'm afraid that we do not know my Lord." _Severus spoke, _"I have been told nothing but I believe that Dumbledore is the reason to as why Barthez is not here."

"WELL FIND OUT." _He yelled and pulled out his wand and pointed it at the Potions master and cast Crucio on him for his failure._

Harry shot up in his bed only to find that he couldn't move very far due to the arms wrapped around his torso that caused him to panic slightly at the unfamiliar embrace he began to struggle.

"Calm down."

Harry heaved in air as fast as he could to calm down from the vision that he had, he knew that there was something wrong with Barthez and now he knew that he was right.

"How do you feel?" he was asked.

"Like shit." Came the sleepy reply.

"Is that how you always feel?"

Harry nodded against the chest that he could feel, "Can you grab the bottle with the blue liquid in it from my top draw please?"

He felt the body behind him move to reach over to the draw and grab the asked for bottle, "What is it?" was asked as it was passed to Harry.

"It helps with the pain that I'm go through after one of these episodes." Harry explained as he gulped the potion back trying to avoid the taste buds.

"Does it always happen?"

"No not always, only when he's feeling vindictive."

"It's still early, can you sleep?"

"What time exactly?"

"It's 5:30 in the morning."

"Did I wake you?"

"No, I usually wake up around this time every morning to practise."

Harry rubbed his hands over his face as he sighed, "Would you mind if I came and watched? I doubt I'll be able to get anymore sleep."

Kai let his arms drop from around Harry and noticed that Harry shivered, as he was let go, "Sure, I don't see why not." He said and got out of the bed and walked over to his side of the room and got dressed.

"Thank you." Harry said as he watched the other teen dress, his brow creased in a confused frown, "When did you change with Tala?" he asked.

"The day we got here but you were already asleep when I came in myself to sleep. I still don't see why you never noticed but then again you are asleep every time I come in and I always wake up before you do, I've been in here for a week."

Harry smiled lightly, "Why the change?"

"Because I told Tala to." Was the reply?

Harry stopped his questions and pulled on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and pulled in a pair of uggboots only to turn to the chest of draws and pull a small box from the draw and held it to his chest and waited for Kai.

"Are you ready to go?" Kai asked heading for the door.

"Yeah I'm ready." Harry said and followed after the older blader.

Harry walked shoulder to shoulder with the blader, comforted with the silence that passed between them, he fiddled with the lid of the box he was holding, catching Kais' attention.

"What did you bring that for? What's in it?" he asked the green eyed wizard.

"Some times when I wake up I usually can't get back to sleep so I pull out my beyblade and watch it spin on floor of my room, it's hypnotising." Harry explained.

"Show me." Kai asked, which sounded more like a demand more than anything.

Harry handed the box to the blader and watched as it was opened and the beyblade pulled out and cradled carefully in the palm of a pale hand.

"You've kept this in very good condition considering what your cousin did to it when he got it." He said turning it over in his hands.

"Thank you, I've tried to get new pieces when I wasn't confined to the house, I had to fix the launcher as well since Dudley sat on it." Harry explained.

Kai looked over at the smaller boy, he could see the smile on the darkened face, his bright green eyes shining with pride at the fact that he had put his beyblade and launcher together.

"Have you ever bladed?"

Harry shook his head, "No, I've never been able to go anywhere to do that."

"Then how about we see how good you are." Kai offered, Harry looked at the blader.

"Sure, thank you." He smiled as they disappeared down the stairs.

Remus watched from the crack that he made with the door as the two teens walked down the hall, a wolfish smile on his face as he watched them disappear down the stairs.

He turned back into the room and crawled in next to Sirius, "I think that our young cub is growing up Siri he may have a boyfriend before the summer is up." He spoke gently brushing his fingers through the raven locks.

"He better bloody not." Came the croaked response of a voice not used in a while.

Remus looked at his husband in shock, tears coming to his amber eyes as he stared in to crystal blue, "You're awake." He whispered.

"And you're beautiful." Sirius croaked smiling, Remus bent his head down and kissed the cracked lips of his lover.

* * *

Harry and Kai walked into the training room that Dumbledore had made for the duration of the beybladers stay at the house. 

Kai walked over to one of the simplified bey stadiums, he knew that Harry wasn't ready for the more technical stadiums, "You ready to battle?"

Harry looked nervously at the bey stadium and pulled his launcher and ripcord from the box and took his beyblade from the palm of the bluenett blader, "Thank you." He mumbled and blushed lightly as he put the mechanism together and stood next to the stadium.

Harry raised the launcher and held it out in front of him as Kai mimicked the movement, "3… 2… 1… LET IT RIP." Kai called out and pulled on his ripcord, Harry doing the same thing.

Green eyes watched as the beyblades clashed and landed in the dish, spinning and crashing wildly, sparks jumping where the blades met.

Harry looked up to see that Kai had his eyes closed, he cocked his head to the side in curiosity, "And do you always do this with your eyes closed" he asked.

Kai opened one crimson eye and looked at Harry, "I helps improve concentration." He said and closed his eye again,

Harry just shrugged his shoulders and watched as Dranzer clashed with his own beyblade, he sighed and pulled his blade back to the side of the stadium and raced around the edge, getting a better feel for the stadium.

"You can't run from me, Dranzer doesn't like it when his prey runs." Kai spoke up.

Harry looked up at Kai to see both eyes open; "I'm not exactly running you know, I'm getting a feel of the stadium."

Kai snorted, "Attack Dranzer." He called out and watched as the blue and orange blade shot after the deep green and silver blade that was hovering on the side of the dish.

Harry watched as the blade came closer to his, a few centimetres away he called out a defensive move, "Seerkers Snitch." And the blade disappeared.

Kai looked at the teen on the other side of the dish in slight surprise; Dranzer was spinning in one place looking for the elusive blade.

"What kind of move is that?" Kai asked

"Quite a good one, it took me for ever to get it down." Harry smiled proudly as Kai's eyes looked about the dish for any sign of Harry's elusive blade.

All that could be heard in the training room was the sound of Kais beyblade rotating and the breathing from both boys until the door of the training room creaked open and a black haired head popped in, followed by a blonde and lastly a bluenett.

The three boys looked to see Kai and Harry standing at one of the stadiums, Tyson let out a snort of laughter, "Playing with your self are you Kai?"

Kai sneered at the holder of Dragoon, "As a matter of fact, I am not playing with myself, I am blading with Potter." He responded.

"Then where is his blade?" Rei asked as the three boys came in and closed the door behind them.

"That's what I would like to know." Kai muttered.

Harry looked questionally at the four boys, "You really can't see the blade?" he asked.

They shook their heads and Harry smiled a 100-watt smile which got him confused looks in return, "I can see my blade perfectly well." He commented and turned his attention back to the stadium, "Chaser." He called out; he watched his blade speed up its circular momentum.

Kai quickly turned his attention back to the dish to see what Harrys blade was doing but it still had not appeared, "What are you doing?" Kai growled out in frustration, "Get him Dranzer." He yelled and watched the phoenix appear from the bit chip on his blade, Harry watched in wonder.

Dranzer looked down in to the dish looking for the elusive blade but was having no such luck; he turned to look at his master who had an angry flush on his cheeks.

/I can't find him Kai./ (Bitbeast speaking)  


/Then Potter must be using his magic to conceal the blade./

The giant fire bird shook his head /He is not Kai, this is natural like you and I./ he explained

Kai nodded to his beast/Do what you can./

Harry watched the silent conversation that was going on between Kai and the large phoenix in front of him; he smirked a small smirk, "Bludger." He commanded and watched as his blade headed for Kais and slammed into it fiercely pushing it closely to the edge and snapping Kai out of it.

But he couldn't recover in time as Harrys blade smashed in to his once more and sent it flying out of the dish only to come to a stop at the feet of Rei, Max and Tyson who were looking at Harry in shock.

Harry smiled and looked down into the dish to see his blade spinning in the centre, he held out his hand and _accio'ed _it to his hand.

Harry looked up at Kai ad smiled at the crimson-eyed blader, "Thank you, I had fun."

Kai shrugged off the thanks, walked over and picked up his blade and walked out with out saying anything to Harry or his 'friends'.

Harry heaved out a sigh and looked down, his bangs covering his emerald eyes he bent down and picked up the box he stored his blade and put it away and walked out of the room leaving Tyson, Max and Rei behind him.

"I think Kai hurt his feelings by brushing him off like that." Max muttered.

"Harry was really good though, but I think that he used his magic." Rei said.

Tyson shook his head, "Nope, Dragoon was telling me that Harry wasn't using any magic in that entire battle, Dranzer told Kai the exact same thing."

Rei and Max looked stumped, "Aw well let's get to bed, we should be able to get a few more hours." Max said with a yawn and left the training room to head back to bed.

Rei and Tyson stood next to each other uncomfortably, Tyson shuffling from one foot to the other.

"Can we talk Ty?" Rei asked, "Not right now but maybe sometime later today?"

Tyson nodded as he brushed back his bangs, "Sure, why not, just don't seek me out when Hiro's got us practising." He smiled at the Neko – Jinn and left he room as well to get the last remaining hours of sleep.

Rei smiled happily and followed after Tyson.


	8. Here come the Weasley's and 'Mione

Hermione placed her hands on her hips and huffed at the sleeping body of Ron, no matter what she tried she just couldn't wake him up.

"Ronald Weasley, if you do not wake up this instant I am going to go and get Fred and George to wake you and it will not be pleasant." She threatened and got an immediate reaction from Ron who sat up in bed and glared at her.

"What was that for 'Mione?" he grumbled as he stretched.

Hermione sighed, "We're going to Harry's today remember."

Ron blinked owlishly, "Oh."

Hermione let out an unlady like growl and walked out of Rons room, "Get dressed Ron." She threw over her shoulder before closing the door.

Hermione walked down the rickety staircase into the kitchen, "Is he up dear?" Molly asked.

"Yes, after I threatened him with Fred and George."

Molly and Arthur laughed at the admission as the Know – it – all sat down at their table and waited for breakfast.

"Morning mum, dad, Hermione." Charlie said as he sat down at the table, his chin length hair scruffy from bed.

"Morning Charlie." The chorused

"Am I the only one up?" he asked.

"No, I woke Ron up just a few seconds ago and he better not have gone back to sleep or we'll never get to Harrys." She explained.

"I'm right here 'Mione." Ron grumbled as he came down the stairs tired but dressed and ready to go.

"When are we leaving?" he asked yawning as he reached for the jug of pumpkin juice and poured himself a drink to help wake him up.

"Albus will be here at 10 o'clock, once everyone has gotten ready." Arthur explained.

Ron nodded his eyes blinking away the blur of just having woken up, several pairs of foot steps came down the old stair case and into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Morning all." Bill said sitting down; Ginny, Fred, Bill and George were all dressed and ready go to, unlike Charlie and Ron who were still in their bedclothes.

"Morning."

"Is every one ready to go?" Molly asked.

"Yes mum."

Molly put her hands on her hips and looked for Charlie to Ron, "Well then you two had better go and get dressed, we wont have time to run about getting the last of our things ready at the last minute."

Charlie and Ron nodded as they quickly ate their breakfast so that they could then go up stairs and get dressed, the put down their spoon/fork and headed up to their rooms to get dressed for the rest of the day ahead.

Just as Ron and Charlie disappeared up stairs, Dumbledore popped into the kitchen in bright neon blue robes, "Good morning everyone." He smiled.

"Good morning Albus/Headmaster." Was heard from those around the table.

"I have your port key ready, but I will tell you this, Harry doesn't know that you are coming." He warned, "I have programmed it to deposit you at the front door so that you don't just appear in the middle of the room."

"That seems to be the best way." Arthur nodded as he wiped his mouth of grease.

Albus pulled an old issue of the Daily Prophet and put it down next to Mollys breakfast plate, "That is the port key to take you to Harrys new home." He explained.

"Thank you Albus."

"You're welcome, but if you'll excuse me I have a few things that I need to do before I talk with Harry again this afternoon." He smiled at the red haired group and popped from the room once again.

Molly stood from her chair and picked up the port key and unwrapped the parchment that was around it, "Go and get the things that you want to take with you and meet in the lounge room, the port key will activate at 10:30 so tell Ron and Charlie." She announced and walked over to the cool box to pull out a chocolate cake and began icing it.

* * *

Harry sighed as he walked into the back dining room where there was another table set and the bladers were sitting around talking small talk, he noticed that Remus wasn't at the table.

"Dobby." He called as he sat down.

"Yes Mr. Harry Potter sir?"

"Where's Remus and can I have the Daily Prophet please?" he asked looking down at the house elf, he watched as floppy ears began to shake, he knew that something was wrong, "What is it Dobby?"

The house elf whimpered and passed Harry the Daily Prophet and popped out of the room as quickly as he could.

"Is that the paper?" Rei asked.

"Yes, but it's the Wizarding paper, not the Muggle paper. Would you like for me to get you a Muggle paper for you?" he asked.

"If you wouldn't mind." Rei replied.

"Not a problem." Harry smiled and watched as breakfast appeared on the table, "Dobby." He called once again the elf appeared twitching.

"Yes sir?"

"Could you please go and a Muggle newspaper."

"I is going to do that now sir." He squeaked and popped away from the room again.

"Thank you Harry." Rei smiled at the green-eyed wizard, "Would you like to battle me after breakfast?"

Harry looked at the Neko-jinn and smiled, "I'd like that, thank you." He said and opened the days Prophet and looked at the front page, splashed across the page was Harrys face along with that of Remus Lupin.

Harry sighed and threw the paper over his shoulder; it bursting onto flames as it landed and started on his breakfast.

"Was there something wrong with the paper?" Max asked.

"Yeah, my face printed all over it."

"Why is that such a problem?" Tyson asked confused, "Are you famous?"

Hiro sighed from next to his brother, "Have you forgotten that already Tyson, yes he is famous, he's the bloody saint of the Wizarding world." He explained.

"Oh." Was the only response as he dug back into his breakfast.

* * *

Remus stretched his body along his mates as he woke up, his eyes bleary from sleep and his bladder full he turned to roll of the bad but was stopped by an arm holding firmly around his waist.

_Oh Merlin, it wasn't a dream._

"Where are you going love?"

Remus looked over his shoulder to see blue eyes staring up at him and a smile broke out over his face, "God it wasn't a dream." He whispered and kissed his husband soundly.

"I love you Remus." Sirius whispered once they broke apart.

"I love you too Siri, but you're going to have to let me go I really need to go to the bathroom." Remus smiled wolfishly.

Sirius chuckled lightly and let his lover go so that he could use the bathroom, Sirius watched as the silk clad bum disappeared from view, a great big grin on his face.

"Do you need to use the bathroom love?" he asked a few minutes later.

Sirius thought for a few seconds before he decided that he needed to relieve himself, "Yes please love, I think I'm going to burst other wise." He said and held his arms out to his husband.


	9. Meeting everyone else

I hope that you enjoy this new chapter and i hope to have more up soon.

/( bit beast)/ - /trainer/ speaking to each other

* * *

The Weasleys and Hermione shook of the feeling that the port key had left on them only to see that they were on the doorstep of a great big house. 

Hermione moved forward and rang the doorbell that she saw and waited for it to be answered, the door slowly opened to admit the small form of a house elf.

"Can I be helping yous?"

"Hello Winky, could we come in please?" Hermione asked politely

Winky nodded her head and allowed them to come in to the house, "Thank you Winky, where can we find Harry?" Fred asked.

"Follow mes please." She squeaked and showed them to the back dining room where breakfast was being served, "Mister Harry Potter sir, your Weasleys and Her – Mi – On – Knee are here" she announced.

Harry dropped his cutlery and wiped his mouth, "Where are they?"

"We're right here Harry." He heard Hermione say as he was enveloped in a great Weasley mamma hug.

"Hello Molly." He huffed out.

"Have you been taking good care of your self? Eating right? Is Remus ok?" question after question was fired at him not giving him anytime to reply, he was also poked and prodded.

He looked over at the group of Weasleys pleadingly, Charlie and Bill saw the look and went over and grabbed Harry from their mothers' arms, "It's our turn to poke and prod him now mum, got to see if our youngest brother is alright you know."

"Oh yes of course, I'll just take this cake to the kitchen then." She beamed at her boys and girls and headed for the kitchen.

Harry looked at the two eldest Weasleys, "Thank you, I love Molly and all but I'll never get used to the whole mother love thing."

"Harry." Hermione said getting the wizards attention.

"Yes 'Mione?"

"There is someone here that owes you something." She said and pushed a blushing red head forward.

"Hello Harry." He mumbled his foot scuffing on the floor, "Can we talk for a minute?" he asked.

Harry sighed, "Yeah sure, follow me, guys take a seat, we won't be long." He said and led Ron from the room.

Hermione smiled as she watched her two best friends walk away before turning her attention back to those at the table.

"Sorry for disturbing you, I'm Hermione Granger, this lot of red heads are the Weasley family, Molly and Arthur, the heads of this lot went into the kitchen, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George, Ron and Ginny, their children." She introduced.

"And I believe that you are all Beybladers right?" she asked.

"Yes we are, I presume that you are all magical as well?" Emily asked.

The Weasleys and Hermione looked at them in shock, "You know?" Ginny asked

"We were told the day we got here because this Voldemort character is after us." Hiro explained and watched the Weasleys shudder.

Hermione rolled her eyes and went over to the table and sat next to Emily and started a conversation with the red haired science whiz.

"Emergency, we've lost her." George cried out getting a laugh from his twin.

"What do you mean?" Max asked.

"Hermione there is the resident know – it – all, once she gets started on something it's hard to get her away." Ginny explained.

"That's our Hermione for you, you can get the know – it – all away from the books but you cant get the books away from the know – it – all." Harry said fondly with a great smile as he came in with Ron behind him.

Hermione glared at Harry, "Shut up Harry."

Harry smiled at his friend, "But you love me anyway."

"Yes and you don't pay me enough to." She retorted smiling.

"So why are you guys here?" Harry asked of the Weasleys.

"Well Ron and Hermione are staying until the end of the summer and we had to check on our littlest brother." Bill explained smiling

"That and we need to give you your birthday present. Bill and I won't be here to give it to you and we want to see your reaction." Charlie added.

"Has it got anything to do with you and your dragons?" he asked.

"Nope, but I will be taking you to Romania at Christmas to see the dragons."

"Will the Headmaster let you?" he asked doubtfully.

"If he doesn't I'll come to the school and kidnap you."

Ron snorted, "No such luck mate, someone will always be watching and what's the bet that it'll be Snape."

Rei stood up from his seat, "You ready for that battle Harry?" he asked.

"Sure."

"What does he mean by battle Harry?" Bill asked.

"A bey battle, nothing serious Bill, promise."

Bill looked sceptical, "Alright but I'm coming with you."

"Well come on then, the sooner the better." He said and led the way to the training room; everyone was interested in what the out come of the battle would be.

"Would you like to make a wager?" Rei asked Harry as he prepared his blade.

Harry blinked, "Are you sure you want to?"

Rei nodded and showed a catty smile.

"Alright, what's the wager?"

Rei thought about it for a moment, unsure of what he would want from Harry, or what he could give when his smile became a full out grin he walked around to Harry and whispered into his ear, Harrys response was a deep blush.

"And if I win?"

"What ever you want."

Harry nodded, "Alright, I'll let you know after the battle then shall I." He smiled at the Neko-jinn.

"What's going on Harry?" Fred asked.

"It's a Muggle game that is very popular at the moment, much like Quidditch is to us."

"Stop the talk and get on with the battle would you." Lee called out wanting to see his captain and partner whip the floor with Harry.

"I know your moves Harry, I've been figuring out ways to beat you all this morning and I am pretty confident that I will do so." Rei explained.

"You can try Rei." He held his launcher out in front of him and waited foe Rei to do the same.

"3… 2… 1… LET IT RIP." They called and launched their blades into the dish their crashed together.

"What is the purpose to this?" Ron asked watching the blades spin.

"It's a Muggle game Ron, there isn't one." George replied, "What they need is a real sport, something like Quidditch."

"What's Quidditch?" Daichi asked.

"Haven't you told them about Quidditch mate?" Fred called.

"No I haven't." Harry responded distractedly watching Rei's blade, "Seekers Snitch." He called and watched as his blade disappeared.

"You're intergrading Quidditch moves into blading." Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged, "It's what I'm best at 'Mione so why wouldn't I use my blade that way?" he asked.

"WHATS QUIDDITCH?" Daichi yelled.

"We'll show you once Harrys finished with his match." Charlie explained looking down at the chibi of the group.

"Did you bring your brooms?" Ginny asked.

"We take them every where we can Gin, what's the point of seeing Harry if we can't have a friendly match while we're at it." George explained.

"Feorge is right, never see Harry with out the old broom stick." Fred added.

"And we have the Quidditch set too don't we Gred."

"That we do Feorge, that we do."

Rei watched his blade disappear looking for Harrys, he knew that Drigger could sense the blade in the dish but he couldn't pin point where it was.

/Sense anything Drigger/

/(Yes, the blade is here but it's spinning to fast for me to pin point it exactly.)/

/What if it's spinning in the one spot, the spot where it disappeared/ Rei questioned.

Drigger hummed in thought /(I could try it.)/ he said.

/Then rev up and ram him out of the dish./

"I'm going to blow you out of the dish Harry." He told the green-eyed wizard.

"Only if you can get my blade Rei."

"I'm pretty confidant Harry, get ready to pay up." Rei smirked.

"If it happens we do the wager in privacy."

"You shy about doing it in public Harry?"

"Yes I am thank you very much." He blushed.

Rei smirked at the blushing Harry, "Alright Drigger, lets finish this." He purred, "GATLING CLAW." The white tiger bit beast erupted from his blade and brought it's massive claw down into the dish, slicing it into pieces, Harrys blade flew from the dish and landed at his feet.

Harry stared down at the blade at his feet for a minute before looking up at Rei and smiled, "It wasn't standing still you know, it was flying circles around your blade before you destroyed the dish." He explained.

"Drigger and I had the thought that your blade stayed in one spot, otherwise it was blind luck." Rei explained with a shrug as he picked up his blade, "So when do you want to do the wager?" he asked.

"Once we're alone." Harry replied and turned to his friends, "You guys ready to fly?" he asked.

"Do we have enough people?" Ginny asked.

Harry looked at the red heads and Hermione, "Well there's me for a seeker on one team, Ginny can be the other teams seeker, a twin on each side so it's at least a beater a team, Ron can be a keeper on one side I know that much but we still need one more for the other position not filled." He explained.

"Will you play 'Mione?" Ron asked.

"Not on your life Ronald Weasley." She replied.

"The only others that would play are Remus and Sirius, but ones in a coma."

"I wouldn't say that Harry." Remus spoke from the doorway, "Some one woke up last night." He smiled and moved in to the room with a weak Sirius Black beside him.

Harry dropped his blade in shock while Ron stuttered at seeing a 'dead man walking'.

"Hey Bambi." He smiled and watched as Harry coloured at the nickname, "What are you doing standing over there when you could be over here giving me a hug." A few seconds was all it took before he was tackled back into his husband due to Harry's weight.

A few seconds later Ron, Hermione and Ginny pounced him on, sending them all to the floor, "If this is the reception I get then I should die more often." He joked.


End file.
